


Ten Reasons You Should Adopt

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, listicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: A Listicle By Diane Nguyen and Princess Carolyn





	Ten Reasons You Should Adopt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncurablePeppermint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/gifts).



"You're really going through with this?" Diane is curled up at one end of Princess Carolyn's couch, which smells a lot like Todd. Carolyn is curled up at the other end, sharing a blanket draped over their legs between. It's cozy, and if their location and the topic reminds Diane a little too much of the last time they did this, there are worse things to thing about.

"Yeah. I really want to be a mom. Pregnancy doesn't seem to be working out. I can give some baby who needs a home a good place to live." She drinks her coffee, laced with bourbon, and looks at Diane over the edge of the mug. "Do you think I'm being crazy?"

"No. Do you?"

"I don't think so. I want to think this is the right path for me."

Diane shifts. "Tell you what. Let's make a listicle. Ten reasons you should adopt."

"You're going to publish my adoption woes?"

"No, I'm breaking down an idea into smaller pieces. This helps me think."

"And you think about everything in terms of listicles these days."

Diane takes a drink of her own bourbon-filled coffee. "Yep. Okay, reason one. You should adopt because you want a child to raise."

"Right. Reason two: I can't get pregnant, or stay pregnant." She takes a deep breath. "And there's nothing wrong with that or me. It's just a thing that happens."

"Reason three: You've got a great life, and a lot to share." Diane toasts her with the mug. She is not going to be jealous about Carolyn's place, with her own tiny apartment waiting for her. "Reason four: You want to share instead of enjoying life without a baby tying you down."

Princess Carolyn hesitates. "Yeah. I guess I do. Reason five: I want to give a child a better life than what I had growing up."

"Reason six: You're going to be a great mom."

"You really think so?"

"I do. You're one of the best people I know. That's all the reasons you need." Diane scoots a little closer on the couch. Carolyn scoots a little closer from her end. They didn't make it to ten, and the couch kind of reeks of Todd smell, but as Diane's lips meet Carolyn's, neither of them care.


End file.
